1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker apparatus and a manufacturing method of the speaker apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a speaker system, there are cases where a woofer of bass-reflex structure is used for improving reproducing characteristics of a bass range.
FIG. 1 is a partially enlarged sectional view of a conventional bass-reflex type speaker.
As shown in FIG. 1, a bass-reflex port 101 for outputting a bass range is mounted in a bass-reflex type speaker 100.
This bass-reflex port 101 is a substantially cylindrical resin molded product whose ends are both opened in circular shape. A flange portion 102 for fixing is provided in one end of the bass-reflex port 101, and this flange portion 102 is mounted in the outer circumference 110b of an opening 110a formed in a chassis 110 of the bass-reflex type speaker 100 with the flange portion fixed by screwing etc. Also, the other end 103 of the bass-reflex port 101 has a horn shape in which an inside diameter increases as approaching the other end in order to send sound outputted from a speaker unit to the inside of the bass-reflex port efficiently (refer to JP-A-5-268686, for example).